


Call It Fate

by Kelly_Kuku



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fate & Destiny, First Time, Fluff, Frank and Alice Longbottom Mentioned, Good Draco Malfoy, Love, Narcissa Malfoy Mentioned, Neville Longbottom Mentioned, Oral Sex, POV Draco Malfoy, Rimming, True Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelly_Kuku/pseuds/Kelly_Kuku
Summary: Draco gets a late-night visit from Hermione. He ends up opening up to her in a way he has never opened up to anyone else.





	Call It Fate

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in over a decade so please be kind :) if you see spelling/grammatical errors please let me know. Comments and kudos welcome and appreciated. I will try to respond to comments as much as I can.
> 
> *None of the characters mentioned about are mine. All credit goes to the brilliant J.K. Rowling! I only came up with the smutty plot :)*

Draco was sitting in his favourite chair by the crackling fireplace, a cup of tea in one hand and a book in the other. It had been a quiet day, much better than the stress and anxiety the last 30 days had given him. It was nearing 9:00pm when a light tap-tap-tap sounded at his front door. He froze with his cup halfway to his lips and peered over his book toward the sound. His brow furrowed and he set his cup and book aside. He had almost begun to think he’d imagined it when the insistent sound came again only a little bit louder. 

**TAP-TAP-TAP!**

He’d had enough of the reporters after him in the last month to last a lifetime and had grown weary of their relentless questions about his father and his mother and the Malfoy estate and what have you. They had been on him like stink on shit but this was ridiculous! It was too late for them to be hounding him and at his own home no less! He was more than a little agitated by the time he reached the door.

“Don’t you think it’s a bit late to be calling just to ask me the same bloody—” he began as he yanked the door open. 

He stopped short when he saw slightly embarrassed brown eyes looking back at him.

“Hello Draco,” the slight figure said quietly.

He just stared at her for a beat before snapping back to his senses. 

“Good evening, Hermione.” 

He fought every urge to whisper her name. He was caught so off guard by her presence that he had forgotten all of his gentlemanly ways.

She shifted her weight onto her other foot looking as awkward as he felt. “It’s a tad chilly tonight don’t you think?” she said nervously.

“Right!” he started a bit too loudly, making her jump a little. “Pardon my momentary lapse in grace. Please do come in.”

She gave a shy smile as Draco stepped back with his head slightly bowed and crossed over the threshold into his small cottage. 

“I can take your coat,” Draco said, reaching out to take hold of the suede jacket as she shrugged it off. 

His fingers momentarily grazed her shoulder and for a split second he felt a small shock reverberate through his spine. Hermione gave a startled gasp and it was clear she felt it too. 

“I’m sorry. It is a bit dry this winter.” He said, blaming the jolt on static. “Would you like a cup of tea?”

A strange look flashed across her face but she quickly regained her composure and replied, “Yes that would be lovely.” 

She smiled at him and for a second he forgot what he had asked her. He gave a small smile in return and headed toward the kitchenette. 

As he prepared her tea, Hermione glanced around the quaint cottage. It opened up directly into a small sitting area with a couch and a large plushy chair surrounding a lit fireplace to the left and a decent kitchenette area, complete with an island with 2 stools. She saw two doors on the far side which must lead to a lavatory and a bedroom she figured. It was simply, yet handsomely, decorated. Very Malfoy she thought idly.

Draco walked over to Hermione with a steaming cup of tea in hand. “A splash of milk and one sugar cube right?”

“How did you know that’s how I take my tea?” Hermione inquired, reaching out for the cup and saucer. 

Their fingertips briefly touched and again they felt a faint shock. Draco pulled his hands back quickly, slightly embarrassed. He had no idea why that kept happening.

“I overheard you at the funeral,” Draco said settling back into his seat, gesturing for her to make herself comfortable. A slight look of surprised awe spread across her features before dissolving into a mixture of pity and sadness.

“Draco, I’m so sorry about your mother. She was truly a fine woman,” she said quietly.

Draco dropped his gaze and felt his face fall a bit. So this was just a pity visit. He had seen Hermione at his mother’s funeral but she had only been there because she is the assistant to the new Minister of Magic. She had been tasked with keeping an eye on the Ministers son—fresh out of Hogwarts—and making sure he did not drink too much wine. Draco had been so busy dealing with guests and grieving silently all evening that he had not had a chance to even say hello to Hermione. He had only seen a glimpse of her toward the end of the evening as she was ordering her tea from the barkeep. She had looked absolutely exhausted and didn’t hide the disgust from her face as she kept an ever-watchful eye on the young drunk as he tried hitting on every pretty female in the room. He remembered thinking that whatever they paid her was clearly not enough and that she deserved a raise starting tomorrow.

Hermione cleared her throat softly snapping Draco out of his reverie. “I never did hear how it happened,” she said gently. “How did the fire start?”

Draco rubbed a hand over his face and sighed before she quickly backtracked saying, “You don’t have to talk about it Draco. I’m sorry. That was so incredibly rude of me. You’re probably beyond tired of thinking about it let alone talking about it.” 

She sipped her tea as if to stifle her rambling. He looked up at her and saw her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. He errantly thought how it made her look younger, like when they were back at Hogwarts. Sometimes he couldn’t believe it had already been 10 years since the war ended.

“No, it’s fine Hermione, “ he said. “I honestly don’t know all the details myself.”

He sat back in his chair and picked up his own cup of tea. As he brought it to his lips he glanced at Hermione and noticed that she was watching him rather intently worrying her bottom lip just a bit. He found the act very endearing for some reason. He sipped his tea slowly, never taking his eyes off of her. She seemed to notice the awkwardness and took to sipping her own tea.

“Ever since father was sentenced to life in Azkaban, mother had been doing everything in her power to scrub the mud from the Malfoy name,” he continued, setting his now empty cup back on its saucer. “She felt dreadful about what had happened to Frank and Alice Longbottom. She felt that because it was at the hand of her own flesh and blood that they were in St. Mungos, that she had some sort of responsibility to care for them. She had paid up all of hospital bills and had made it her duty to find a cure for their condition.”

“A cure?” Hermione interjected. “But they weren't ill. They were mentally insane from being Crucioed.”

“Yes I said the same thing to mother,” he sighed. “But she was a Black—stubborn through and through. Besides, when it comes to dark magic, there isn’t a whole lot that can’t be done. She researched for years looking for the right potion or spell that would restore their sanity.”

Draco crossed his right ankle over his left leg and laced his fingers around his knee. He saw Hermione watching his movements out of the corner of his eye. It gave him an odd sense of satisfaction to know that he had all of her undivided attention.

“After six long years of searching, she said she had finally cracked the case. She sat me down and explained how the spell worked. I was confused but I knew my mother. She had made up her mind and there was no talking her out of it. "Insanity is like a parasite. The spell would essentially remove the parasite from both Frank and Alice, however it would automatically attach itself to the nearest person with matching DNA of the one who created it.” 

Draco heard a faint gasp and looked up to see a dainty hand half covering her mouth and tears welling in the corners of her eyes. He was first, a little stunned that she had caught on quicker than he had when his mother told him what needed to be done and second, surprised that she even cared enough to cry over his mother. 

“Bellatrix…” Hermione whispered. “Your mum’s sister…oh Draco I’m so sorry!” Draco looked up at the sound of his name and noticed the wet tracks running from her eyes to her jaw line.

“She felt that it was what she deserved,” Draco said thickly, standing up to prod at the flames in the fireplace. “She took both parasites into herself to give them a chance at a life. She was immediately admitted i to the psych but somehow she escaped St. Mungo’s that night and went home. I was sitting in the kitchen when she came flying through the door. She was like a wild animal.” 

He turned to look at Hermione, shoving his hands in his pockets before continuing. “She destroyed everything in her path. She ran to the fireplace and conjured some sort of fire beast. I just barely got everyone out of the Manor before the entire place went up. I could hear her screaming as she burned. I don’t think I will ever forget that sound.” 

Draco didn’t notice the silent tears that had escaped his eyes and rolled down his cheeks until they hit his arm. He looked down in shock and embarrassment. He hadn’t cried once since his mother’s death. Instead he retreated within himself and this cottage in the woods to live a quiet life of solitude. Yet somehow here he was, crying in front of Hermione Granger of all people.  
Suddenly she was right in front of him, fresh tears rolling down her soft cheeks and throwing her arms around him in a bone crushing hug. As if it were the most natural thing in the world, Draco completed the hug by lacing his long arms around her waist. How long they stood like that, Draco didn’t know. He just held onto her, shaking with silent sobs while she stroked his back with calming little whispers of “Shh. It’s okay.” He was only vaguely aware of the tingles running up and down his spine with every gentle caress of her small, warm hands. 

Feeling more at peace than he ever had in his entire life, he reluctantly pulled away from Hermione’s slight form. He sensed rather than felt her hesitation to pull away too and he looked down into her brown eyes, his breath hitching ever so slightly when she looked back into his grey ones. He didn’t remember moving his hands from her back to her face but here he was, cradling her small and lovely face between his slender hands. Her eyes widened when his thumbs swiftly wiped the wetness away from her cheeks, making her look like a young child again. Without thinking, Draco leaned his head down as his hands tilted her face up. He held her gaze until their lips met. At first she melted into the kiss, her eyelids fluttering closed and the softest of sighs emanating from her throat. Suddenly her eyes sprang open as she pushed on his chest to break their connection. 

CRACK!

Her hand came across his face so quickly he hadn’t even had time to blink. It didn’t hurt, not really. His father had struck him much harder once when he was young for mouthing off. Hermione gasped an audible ‘oh!’ as both of her hands came up to cover her open mouth. Draco watched as a myriad of emotions flashed across her face. 

Surprise…fear…embarrassment…regret… 

She slowly dropped her hand as one final emotion settled on her beautiful face. Draco watched in fascination as her chestnut eyes darkened with burning _desire_. Their bodies came crashing back together with an unusual sense of urgency. Draco wound his fingers into her silky locks, gently tugging to tilt her head back for easier access to her lips. Her mouth came open in a sensuous moan and Draco took advantage, sliding his tongue inside and against her own. She tasted of green tea and peppermint. Draco growled a low moan as her intoxicating taste made his blood boil.

Hands explored arms and backs and arses and chests. With every stroke and squeeze and scratch it felt as if an electric current were flowing through his veins. Suddenly Draco felt too hot and much too clothed. Almost as if she had read his mind, Hermione’s nimble fingers began unbuttoning his shirt. Draco let her tug the shirt back off his shoulders and watched as she yanked off her own blouse. Draco eyes never moved from hers while they shed their tops. Now however his gaze drifted down to admire the black lace bra she was wearing, watching as her quick breaths made her chest rise and fall. His mouth watered at the sight. He grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him, eyes still taking in all of the swirls and patterns of her bra. He trailed one hand up her side, not missing the flutter of her eyelids as he did. He lightly traced the loops and lines all over the lingerie. She shuddered as his fingertips brushed over her nipples and he could tell they were hard under the thin fabric. 

Hermione reached out and started unbuckling Draco’s belt. His hands were still exploring and when she went to unbutton his trousers he noticed her hands were shaking. One of her hands brushed against his rock hard member and he moaned at the touch. He saw the hunger in her eyes intensify at the sound of his pleasure. Her tongue came out to moisten her lips and that’s all it took for Draco. He finished unbuttoning and unzipping his own trousers with one hand as his other hand grabbed a fist full of her hair. Her hands trailed from his waist up the hard planes of his stomach and chest to wrap around his neck. His pants fell to the floor and he immediately set to work one her own. His nimble fingers made light work of unbuttoning and unzipping and soon her jeans were pooled around her feet. 

Draco reached down and easily lifted Hermione until her hips were flush with his. She squeaked in surprise but it quickly turned into a long and low moan as his aching cock rubbed her already wet pussy. She snaked her legs around his waist as he started trailing kisses and nibbles down her neck. He hit a certain spot that elicited a gasp from her.

“Draco,” she groaned breathlessly. 

Hearing her moan his name set his nerves on fire. He could feel his boxers becoming slick with precome and he bit down on her sweet spot, making her shudder in his arms. She grabbed his hair forcing his face back up to hers and she began kissing him with a new sense of desire. Draco trailed his fingers up her spine with one hand while keeping one firmly under her supple arse to keep her from sliding down. She linked her feet behind his back to help and it brought them together harder making them both shake. Draco began walking toward his bedroom. He paused at the doorway pinning her in between the wall and his toned body. He started grinding his hips to relieve some of the ache in his throbbing cock. They moaned in unison, his baritone in harmony with her soprano. Growling in frustration he pulled her away from the wall and carried her to his bed.

With all the gentleness he could muster up, he cradled her head with one hand and lowered her backwards onto the comforter, never letting his lips leave her skin. Once she was down, impatience started taking over. Draco trailed kisses down her neck, over her chest and down her toned stomach. His hands found her knickers and hastily tugged them off. His mouth watered at the sight of her clean shaven pussy, slick with her desire.

“Merlin Hermione,” Draco crooned. “You’re so wet for me.”

She whined in reply, thrusting her hips up slightly.

Draco arched an eyebrow. “Eager are we?” he mused.

She growled her impatience, her burning eyes locking with his. He teased her inner thighs with kisses making her bite her lower lip. Draco grinned as he reached up with one hand to slide his fingers over her wetness. She purred at his touch and he could feel her light twitches beneath his lips as he kept up his rhythmic kissing, every now and then grazing her delicate skin with his teeth. He teased at her entrance before sticking two long fingers into her pussy, making her back arch off the bed in surprise. He slid his fingers out and back in, starting at a slow pace and took pleasure in seeing her mouth open into an ‘O’ and her fists clench into the comforter. He moved his free hand down to her thigh to open her up a bit more. She whimpered as his hand caressed her leg from her arse to her ankle and back again. He looped his arm under her leg and up over her stomach, pressed down to keep her from squirming too much. Not taking his eyes off her face and still finger fucking her, he lowered his head and gave one slow, sensuous lick. Her eyes popped open for a second before rolling back into her head. She moaned as she reached down to lace her fingers into his platinum locks, tugging lightly. She jumped when his tongue hit her clit and he pressed down harder on her abdomen.

“God you taste so sweet, Granger,” he said, his voice husky with lust. 

He whispered a quick lubrication spell and lined his now-slick little finger up with her puckering arsehole. He started licking up her juices as he slid his pinky in up to the knuckle, making her gasp. He could feel her squeeze his finger but she soon relaxed and he started up his rhythm again. She let go of his hair long enough to reach up and remove her bra in one fluid motion. She reached down to grab his hair with one hand and started pinching her nipples with the other. Her breathing quickened and he could feel her muscles tightening; he knew she was getting close. He picked up his pace slightly and focused his mouth around her little bud, humming lowly.

“I’m so close,” she moaned, her breathe hitching as he hit her G spot. “Oh God! Oh Draco!”

Her whole body spasmed and it was all he could do to hold her down. He felt her pussy and her arsehole clenching wildly as she rode out her orgasm. Hearing her call out his name as she came made his dick twitch and he suddenly realized just how long he had wanted this. He slowly pulled his fingers from her warmth but kept licking up the juices she spilled. She was so sweet, tasting of lavender and honey. Draco felt his eyes roll back and he moaned at her flavor. It was so intoxicating! He looked up at her and saw she was watching him with an animalistic gaze. He sat up with a mix between a sneer and a grin. His eyes never left hers as he sucked his fingers clean of her juices, even his pinky. He saw her eyes widen and she shot up off the bed. In one quick motion she was on her knees in front of him pulling his boxers down. 

His cock sprang free and her tiny hand wrapped around it. Draco’s whole body shivered at her touch, the fire in his veins intensified. She stroked the length of his shaft, brushing his slit with her thumb. He opened his eyes to watch her and saw the hunger in her eyes. A drop of precome oozed out and she didn’t even hesitate to lick it off. 

“Mmm,” she hummed. “You’re sweet too.”

It was all Draco could do not to explode all over her face. Her sultry words shot through his veins like fiendfyre! She reached down to her pussy and lathered her hand with her renewed wetness. Using her own juices she began to stroke his cock adding a little twist now and then. How did she know that’s what he liked? His eyelids drooped and she took advantage. In one shot, she took the whole length of his member into her mouth and down her throat. He put his hand on her head, mostly for stability, as he fought every urge to blow right then and there. She pulled back, mouth dripping with saliva. She licked him from base to tip as her hand moved down to cup his engorged balls. She placed her other hand on his thigh for support and gently massaged his balls as she lined her mouth up again. She took him in again but not as far this time.

“Fuck Hermione, that feels so good,” Draco rasped. 

She hummed against his pick and his stomach muscles jerked. His hand fisted in her hair as she sucked his throbbing cock. He didn’t move her head but let his hand ride along as she bobbed up and down. Her tongue was like magic and her mouth was warm. It made him wonder how warm her tight little pussy was and suddenly he had to have her right now. He pulled her head back, stooping down to pick her up. He kissed her passionately as he laid her back on the bed. He lined himself up to her entrance, teasing just for a second. She let out a whimper and he couldn’t take it anymore. He thrust upward and she gasped as he filled her up completely. He felt her walls clamp down as her legs came up around his arse. Her nails dug into his back as he nuzzled her neck. His heart was pounding and his breathing was ragged.

“Shit Draco, she whispered. “You fit me so perfectly. Oh fuck. Fuck me, Draco! Please Draco, fuck me please!”

His dick jumped at her expletives and he gasped. He slowly pulled out but just before he was all the way out he thrust in again making her moan and claw at his back. Her feet pressed against his arse making him fill her up all the way. He upped the pace, kissing her neck and bringing one hand up to feel, squeeze and caress her breast. With every thrust her breath came out in a huff but her legs never loosened their grip around him.  
“Harder Draco!” she whined and he fucked her as hard as he could without hurting her. 

Sweat rolled down his back and dripped off his face. He pushed himself up to get more leverage and noticed she too had a sheen of sweat. She was so beautiful and Draco was so turned on that he almost came on the spot. She noticed his falter and looked up at him. 

_When their eyes locked they both gasped. It was as if nothing else existed, like the rest of the world melted away. He saw in his mind’s eye her face, though slightly older judging by the small creases around her eyes and the streaks of grey in her hair. She was smiling at him and reaching out her hand. He took her small hand in his alabaster one and she turned her gaze toward someone else. He followed her line of vision and saw three small children playing in a yard. He instantly recognized them as their grandchildren and his heart swelled. He looked back at this older version of Hermione to see she was beaming at him. A sense of pure happiness flowed through him as he smiled back at his wife. “I love you,” she said as she stroke his cheek with a soft hand. “As I love you,” he replied._

When he came back to reality he realized that he had frozen in place and so had Hermione. He looked down at her and saw she was staring back at him with an astonished look of awe on her face. He knew in an instant that she had seen it too. The future. Their future. Somewhere inside Draco it was as if a switch flipped. He went from not knowing what his life would be to knowing in almost perfect detail of where his path was headed.  
What had started out as needy and animalistic turned sensuous and intimate. He started moving in her, never breaking his gaze from hers. He reached up with one hand to stroke her face. His thumb brushed over her soft, supple lips and they opened underneath his touch. 

He could feel her warm breath on his skin and felt a spasm run through his body. In one swift motion he rolled them over so he was lying on his back and she was above him. She looked like an angel peering down at him. She leaned forward and brought their lips together in a less rushed and tender kiss. She moved her lips from his own to his cheek, then his jaw, to his neck, then his collarbone. His hands found her arse and gave a soft squeeze as she moved on top of him. Every thrust within her brought him closer to the edge but the fire in his veins held it back just enough. He pulled one hand up to trace along her spine and rested it on the back of her neck. She continued her kissing and he continued his gentle thrusting. 

He could feel her heart pounding in rhythm with his as their breathing quickened. He grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled ever so slightly to get her to throw her head back so he could kiss and nip along her neck and jaw. He found her sweet spot and she moaned low and long. Her hands cradled his head as she moved in time with him. They were both moaning softly, planting kisses and nibbling here and there. Their pace quickened and she sat up on him. 

The shift in position allowed him to become fully sheathed in her with every inward thrust. She gave a shout and he knew that he must be hitting her G spot deep inside her. He grabbed her waist and slammed her down harder as he bucked his hips upward. She placed her hands on his legs behind her for support. Every slam made her chest bounce in the most mesmerizing way. She moved one hand to stroke his balls and it was more than Draco could bear. He threw his head back in pleasure. He pulled her back down to him and crushed their lips together, pushing hers open with a forceful tongue. She was whimpering, continuously getting higher in pitch until she tore her lips away from his and screamed out her orgasm. She was convulsing on top of him and it was enough to plunge him over the edge too. He was still pumping and with every thrust he spilled more and more of his seed into her tight cavity. He wrapped his arms around her as she laid down on top of him, no longer able to hold herself up.  
Draco grunted and twitched as he came and he knew that he had never felt this kind of euphoria before. Sex with Hermione was unlike anything he had ever experienced. It seemed to satisfy every craving within him yet left him wanting more at the same time. They were both a sticky mess and breathing hard. He stroked her hair as she nuzzled his neck, leaving sweet kisses every now and then. He pulled his softening prick out of her but made no effort to move. 

With a half groan-half sigh, Hermione reluctantly rolled off of him after a moment’s rest. They laid on their sides looking at each other. Draco lifted a hand to gently stroke her cheek, flushed with adrenaline from their activities. She was soft and warm, and with a dawning realization he thought, “She’s all mine!” A smile spread across his face, the first real one since his mother died. His brow furrowed suddenly. She reached up to smooth it back out, her fingers gently caressing his face.

“What’s wrong love,” she asked. He smiled at the term of endearment. 

“I was just curious,” he started. “What brought you to my door tonight?”

Hermione gave a small laugh before getting up off the bed. Draco rolled onto his back, crossing his arms behind his head, watching as her naked body disappeared through the door. She returned with a piece of parchment. She handed him the note as she snuggled up to his side.

“It’s from Neville,” she said softly. “I had forgotten about it completely.”

He unfolded the parchment and read over the message from his old classmate. 

_“Draco,_

_First, let me express my deepest sympathies. I was utterly shocked to hear of your mother’s passing and I am so terribly sorry. If there is anything you need, please do not hesitate to owl me anytime._

_Which brings me to why I am writing this. Draco, your mother gave me my world back. For that, I am forever in her debt. She didn’t have to do what she did, but she did and now I will never be able to repay her. My parents were distraught when they heard the news. They owe her their lives._

_I would understand if you decline, however we would like to extend an invitation to supper at our home this Sunday in your mother’s honour. We wish to properly show our gratitude in true Longbottom fashion: with the most decadent meal you will ever eat!_

_You don’t have to reply now. Think it over. Either way, there will be a place setting for you at the head of our table on Sunday.  
Forever indebted to you,_

_Neville Longbottom”_

Draco smiled as he folded the parchment back up. He set the note aside and crossed his arms back behind his head, closing his eyes as Hermione started lightly tracing the places of his chest and stomach.

“What did he say,” she asked curiously.

“He invited us to dinner this Sunday.”

“Us?” She cocked her head at him.

“Well, he invited me,” Draco began, catching her hand in his and looking her dead in the eye. “However as I am planning on never being without you again I figure they can add another place setting at the table for you.”

Hermione looked at him in wonder before sitting up and climbing on top of him, dipping her head down and catching his lips in a passionate kiss. Her hands cradled his face and he stroked her back. Draco felt his manhood coming alive again as the burning desire crept back into his nerves. She moaned into his mouth and he knew she was coming back alive too. He felt her warmth intensify as their hands became more urgent. Draco bit her bottom lip and she mewed. His eyes popped open, an apology on his lips. Before he could get one word out, he locked eyes with her and for the second time that day watched as her eyes changed hue. 

Without warning she shimmied down his body and took his cock all the way into her mouth. His tip hit the back of her throat and he let out a guttural noise. He felt her swallow and Draco felt as if his body was melting from the fire coursing through his body. He looked down at her with wide eyes to find her staring back with a sly look in her eyes. She held his cock for longer than he could have imagined before finally, slowly pulling up off his member. Drool was falling out of her mouth as she took a deep breath. Wiping the saliva off her lips she used it to sicken his cock and pumped a few times before clamping her lips back over the head. She started sucking him off with an almost impatient way.

Draco felt himself careening towards the edge already. He sat up and grabbed her, her mouth coming off with a pop! He swiveled her body around grabbing one leg and pulling so that her dripping pussy was right in front of him and they were belly to belly. She didn’t hesitate in grabbing his throbbing cock and going back to work as he started licking with a ferocity he had never known he possessed. He looped his arms around her legs and pulled her cheeks apart so he could have better access. She gasped as he slid his tongue into her pink heat as far as he could. He wriggled it around making her moan a low and drawn out hum. It vibrated his dick sending a new wave of pleasure through his body. He pulled his tongue out and licked her from clit to arsehole. As soon as he hit her hole, Hermione threw her head back shrieking a loud sound of pleasure. She stuck her arse out and shifted her knees just enough for her puckering hole to be easier to get to. Draco wasted no time, focusing his attention to the sweet spot. He teased the edges for a few seconds making his woman whimper. She was stroking his cock with her hand and licking all around the shaft and his balls.

Pulling one of his arms around, he stuck two fingers up to the knuckle into her soft pussy. Using his free hand to pull her cheeks apart, he licked across her hole while his inserted fingers started pumping. Her breath quickened with anticipation, he guessed. Feeling as if she had been thoroughly teased, Draco stuffed his tongue into her hole as far as he could and immediately started twitching it around, pumping his fingers faster. He felt her whole body shudder on top of him. Her teeth grazed the tip of his cock in surprise and soon she was taking him as deep as she could, as fast as she could. He stopped pumping his fingers but kept them inside her cavity as he settled into massaging her nub with his thumb. She shuddered and he squeezed her tighter to keep her from moving. He began thrusting with his tongue, fucking her arsehole senseless. She sped up her rhythm as if determined to make him come first. He was close but he could tell she was too. Draco was nothing if not competitive so in one swift move he switched it up. He slid his middle finger into her hole up to the knuckle and shoved his tongue deep into her sweet heat, reaching around with his other hand to rub her clit from underneath. In a matter of seconds he felt her twitching erratically and her juices explode into his mouth. He kept going, milking her for everything she had.

In the midst of her pleasure ride she had lifted her head to shout his name but her hand never stopped sliding up and down his cock. He smiled in triumph to himself as she swiveled back around so he could watch her suck him off. She replaced her hand with her mouth, moving her petite hand down to massage his balls. Her hand was slick as it gently squeezed and cupped and stroked. There were gobs of saliva falling from the corners of her mouth but it only made her look more sexy. She took him all the way down again as she stroked his taint, contracting her throat muscles with a swallow. That’s all it took for Draco to blow his load. She didn’t even flinch as the come hit the back of her throat. She pulled off of him long enough to swallow the jizz in her mouth but quickly went back for the rest, making sure he was spent completely. Draco twitched and shook as she now milked him, swallowing every mouthful of come he shot. 

They were both breathing hard and drenched in sweat but they didn’t care. They were still riding the high of their joined orgasms as she flopped down next to him, draping her arm across her stomach. As their breathing slowed, their twitching did as well. Draco pulled Hermione up to his chest, tucking his knees up behind hers. They fell asleep spooning, too hot for covers or clothes.

_Draco dreamt of Hermione and somehow he subconsciously knew she was having the same dream as he, almost as if they were communicating whilst being asleep. They strolled hand in hand through a park, leaves blowing around their feet and crunching when they stepped on them. They didn’t look much older like before but he knew that they were at least a year older. It was a beautiful but brisk Saturday morning and they chatted as they walked. They came to a bench and decided to stop for a few minutes. Hermione shivered as a chilled breeze blew past and he draped his long arm protectively around her shoulder. She leaned into him and he turned his head to plant a kiss in her hair._

_“Hermione?” he started._

_“Hm?” came her reponse._

_“I love you.”_

_“I love you too, Draco,” she purred back. He could hear the smile on her lips._

_“Hermione?” he began again._

_“Yes, my love?”_

_“Will you marry me?” he asked, pulling a small black jewelry box out of his coat pocket, popping it open with one hand._

_She pulled away to look at him. She was absolutely glowing and tears started welling in her eyes. She locked on to the sparkling ring and gasped in awe._

_“Draco!” she crooned. “This is the most beautiful piece of jewelry I have ever seen!” She covered her mouth with a shaky hand as the first tear ran down her cheek._

_“Is that a—”_

_“YES Draco! Yes, I will marry you!”_

_Draco beamed as he removed the ring from where it was nestled in the box to slide it on her perfect finger on her left hand. She ogled it for a moment before turning to wrap her arms around his neck, crushing his lips with hers. Draco could not recall a happier moment in all of his life thus far. His heart swelled with love for his future wife._

They both woke up smiling some hours later, still in the same exact position as when they drifted off. Draco planted a kiss on her earlobe from behind as she stroked his arm, playing with the soft down of hair along the back of his forearm.

“I had the best dream,” he whispered.

“So did I,” she replied.

She wriggled around until she was facing him, moving up so their faces were lined up. She looked into his grey eyes with all of the adoration in the world. He couldn’t believe how all those years she had been right there and he had never thought of her as anything more than a mudblood. Of course that was his father’s ideals really, not his own. He had only believed that she was lower than dirt because he was taught to believe it. A lot of things changed when his father went to Azkaban. His views changed, as did his mother’s. They learned to trust other people and treat others as equals. They began to share their wealth and they found that it filled them with a whole new sense of pride to better others’ lives. Seeing children’s eyes light up as they opened the Christmas presents their parents never could have afforded without their aide was priceless. It didn’t happen overnight and there were still some folks that hated the Malfoy name, but they soon became beloved citizens of the community. People actually waved hello at them and smiled at them as they passed on the streets.

“You seem very far away,” she said, pulling him out of his reverie. 

“I’m here, love,” he smiled at her.

She smiled back as he tugged her closer, closing the gap between their mouths. They kissed slowly and every touch sent the familiar electric current through his nerves. He squeezed her tighter as their kiss deepened, opening his mouth slightly. She opened hers in response and their tongues slid against each other in a tantalizing dance. For the third time that night he felt his pick harden. She noticed the movement against her leg and she reached down to grasp him. He moaned, pressing his forehead against hers as their lips came apart. His breath quickened, his chest heaving slightly.

“Looks like someone is ready for round three,” she sneered. Draco had never seen Hermione sneer before. It was devilishly sexy on her and made his cock pulse.

“This has to be a record,” he groaned.

“Don’t worry, I know exactly what to do, love.”

She pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him, rubbing her moist pussy along his fully erect cock. She slid back and forth, moaning softly when her clit dragged across the head. She reached up and sucked on her first two fingers, lubing them up with her spit. She reached behind her and started playing with her own hole, sighing and moaning as her pleasure built. He reached up to squeeze her perfect tits, gently flicking and pinching her nipples. She dropped her head back as she pushed her fingers into her entrance. Draco watched in fascination as she rocked back and forth. She whispered a quick lubrication spell and suddenly his pick was slick. She pulled her fingers free and grabbed his dick, slowly pressing the tip into her hole. He felt the first ring of muscles slip over his head and contract, adjusting to the pressure. She slid down the entire length of his shaft until she was sitting flush on his lap.

“Eunghhhh...Merlin Draco you feel so good inside me,” she said with a seductive raspiness to her voice.

She pulled her legs up and started moving on him. She slid all the way up until he was almost falling out but before he could she slammed back down, exhaling a grunt. Her eyes were closed, her mouth slightly opened in ecstasy. She looked so damn lovely riding his cock but it was more than Draco could stand. He grabbed her waist and yanked her off. She cried out at the sudden emptiness and the pain of him pulling out to quickly. He flipped her over so she was on her hands and knees and lined himself up. In one hard thrust he entered her, eliciting a yell from Hermione.

“Fuck yeah Draco,” she wailed. “Fuck that tight arse!”

Draco growled, grabbing her hips for leverage and thrusting in and out, fully sheathing himself each time. The sounds escaping from Hermione told Draco that she was enjoying it completely so he reached up with one hand and grabbed a fistful of her long hair. He tugged not too gently and her head snapped up.

“Eungh..yeah..oh..God..Draco..yeah..harder..fuck yeah..harder..” she grunted with every thrust. 

Draco had never been more turned on in his life. He pulled her hair as hard as he felt was okay and shagged harder than he thought he could. He felt his release building and saw her reach a hand back to play with her own clit. He could feel it against his dick when she inserted two fingers into her cavity, especially when she curled them backwards to rub him from inside her pussy. She dropped her other hand out from under her so that the only thing holding her head off of the bed was his hold on her hair. She started pinching her nipples and wriggling her fingers deep in her pussy making Draco’s dick pulse rhythmically. Sweat dripped down his back and beaded across his forehead. Hermione’s back was shiny with sweat too and was moaning, open-mouthed, almost constantly. She began shaking and he knew she was on the precipice. He wasn’t far behind her this time. 

One. Two. Three more thrusts as hard as he could had them both screaming as they each came for the third time in one night. Draco released Hermione’s hair and her face hit the bed as he pulled out and pushed back in one last time, shooting the last of his load far up inside her. She was shivering and convulsing as she rubbed out the last of hers before dropping her hands. Draco slowly pulled his softening cock out of her as gently as he could. She hissed as he left her but it turned into a sigh of relief. She let her legs drop out from under her and Draco, not trusting his legs to hold him up, dropped onto the mattress next to her. They were breathing harder than they had all night but both had smiles on their faces. Draco looked at Hermione and saw her hair stuck to her face with sweat, her cheeks flushed with pleasure. He could tell he was red faced too and he realized how bloody exhausted he was. His muscles hummed as the adrenaline receded. His heart was pounding in his chest but he felt astoundingly fantastic.

When their breathing finally slowed and the sweat was drying on their bodies they finally got up and headed to the lav to freshen up. Draco turned the water on hot, letting the steam cloud the room, as Hermione sat down on the toilet to relieve herself. They showered quickly and climbed under the covers without bothering to dress. They lie quietly for a while, watching the room slowly brighten with the rising sun. Draco heard Hermione’s breathing start to even out and he knew she would be fast asleep in a matter of minutes.

“Hermione,” he said mustering all of his courage.

“Mm?” she mumbled sounding half asleep already.

“I love you.”

“As I love you.”

Draco fell asleep holding the love of his life with a soft smile on his lips, her words echoing into his dreams. He was finally home and he was excited to start living his life again after feeling sedimentary for so long. Only now he would have his soul mate by his side.


End file.
